spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aang
Aang is the main protagonist of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series and a recurring character in the Legend of Korra series. Biography Avatar: The Last Airbender/Avatar: The Legend of Aang Aang was a monk at the eastern air temple, but when he was told that he was the Avatar he decided to run away with his bison known as Appa, when he was traveling across the oceans he froze himself and Appa. He also made his first appearance in the episode The boy in the Iceberg, where an enraged Katara unknowingly broke the iceberg that held Aang and Appa. Aang brought was playing with penguins and brought Katara to an abandanded Fire Nation battleship and left after... The Legend of Korra TBA Appearances Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Pilot * Book One: Water ** Episode 1 The boy in the Iceberg ** Episode 2 The Avatar Returns ** Episode 3 The Southern Air Temple ** Episode 4 The Warriors of Kyoshi ** Episode 5 The King of Omashu ** Episode 6 Imprisoned ** Episode 7 Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World ** Episode 8 Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku ** Episode 9 The Waterbending Scroll ** Episode 10 Jet ** Episode 11 The Great Divide ** Episode 12 The Storm ** Episode 13 The Blue Spirit ** Episode 14 The Fortuneteller ** Episode 15 Bato of the Water Tribe ** Episode 16 The Deserter ** Episode 17 The Northern Air Temple ** Episode 18 The Waterbending Maste ** Episode 19 The Siege of the North, Part 1 ** Episode 20 The Siege of the North, Part 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbendender (Video Game) * Book Two: Earth ** Episode 21 The Avatar State ** Episode 22 The Cave of Two Lovers ** Episode 23 Return to Omashu ** Episode 24 The Swamp ** Episode 25 Avatar Day ** Episode 26 The Blind Bandit ** Episode 28 The Chase ** Episode 29 Bitter Work ** Episode 30 The Library ** Episode 31 The Desert ** Episode 32 The Serpent's Pass ** Episode 33 The Drill ** Episode 34 City of Walls and Secrets ** Episode 35 Tales of Ba Sing Se ** Episode 36 Appa's Lost Days (vision) ** Episode 37 Lake Laogai ** Episode 38 The Earth King ** Episode 39 The Guru ** Episode 40 The Crossroads of Destiny * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Burning Earth * Book Three: Fire ** Episode 41 The Awakening ** Episode 42 The Headband ** Episode 43 The Painted Lady ** Episode 44 Sokka's Master ** Episode 45 The Beach ** Episode 46 The Avatar and the Fire Lord ** Episode 47 The Runaway ** Episode 48 The Puppetmaster ** Episode 49 Nightmares and Daydreams ** Episode 50 The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion ** Episode 51 The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse ** Episode 52 The Western Air Temple ** Episode 53 The Firebending Masters ** Episode 54 The Boiling Rock,Part 1 ** Episode 55 The Boiling Rock, Part 2 ** Episode 56 The Southern Raiders ** Episode 57 The Ember Island Players ** Episode 58 Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King ** Episode 59 Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters ** Episode 60 Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno ** Episode 61 Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Bobble Battles * Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Path of Zuko * Avatar: The Last Airbender TV Game * Comics ** ??? The Legend of Korra * Book One: Air ** Episode 9 Out of the Past (vision) ** Episode 12 Endgame * Book Two: Spirit ** Episode 14 The Southern Lights (mentioned) ** Episode 16 Civil Wars, Part 1 (mentioned) ** Episode 19 Beginnings, Part 1 ** Episode 25 Darkness Falls (cameo) * Book Four: Balance ** ??? Other * Nicktoons MLB Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Sorcerers Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Legend of Korra Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Terrakinesis Category:Aquakinesis Category:Arctickinesis Category:Avatars Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Spirits Category:Cambions